


Our Airbnb Host Might Be Hiding Something

by Element991



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Just Friends, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Prompt: a road trip, a quiet farm, a mysterious graveyardGarrett and Andrew go on a little road trip to an Airbnb on a farm. There's a horse named Green Bean and a human skull in the living room. There's really no point to this story, it's just for fun.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki, mostly friends but could be start of something, or use your imagination if you want it to be couple-y
Kudos: 11





	Our Airbnb Host Might Be Hiding Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a road trip, a quiet farm, a mysterious graveyard

"Hear me out!" Garrett starts out with. Andrew knows whatever Garrett says is going to be ridiculous. He can't help but laugh.

  
They're sitting in Garrett's car outside of Andrew's apartment. They went out to dinner together, something they've been doing quite a bit lately. 

  
Garrett proceeds to say "Imagine..." and then describe in vivid detail a "mini vacation". This mini vacation starts with the scenic journey to a farm five hours north of Los Angeles. Garrett assures Andrew he will drive and provide snacks. He proceeds to describe the farm, how it will be beautiful and fun and amazing to film and photograph. Andrew hasn't figured out where this is going yet, but is smiling and following along. 

  
"...and this can all be yours for the amazing price of zero dollars and zero cents," Garrett concludes. 

  
Andrew furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head in confusion, "Wait what?"

  
"I reserved an Airbnb! For tomorrow!" He descends into a fit of giggles. 

  
"Wait, Garrett, what's happening?" Andrew is laughing harder now that Garrett is laughing. 

  
He explains to Andrew that he booked an Airbnb, a cabin on a farm, for the next three days to escape everything in LA and wants Andrew to come. He has asked a few friends, wanting a group of them to go, but everyone is busy. 

  
"Oh, so I was like your eighth choice?" Andrew jokes.

  
"No! I wanted you all to come! But everyone is busy." Garrett puts on a pouty face for a second before he lists the people he asked and the reasons they couldn't come.

  
Andrew thinks about it for a moment, going through his plans for the next few days. He realizes his schedule is completely open. Shane just ended a series and is going to Colorado with Ryland and Morgan. He's starting a new little side project, but not until next week. 

  
"I-yeah-I mean, sure," Andrew says.

  
"You'll come?!"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Awesome! Oh my gosh! We're gonna have so much fun!"

  
"Okay, Garrett, but what time are we leaving? What do I need to bring? Are we doing anything I need to prepare for?"

  
Andrew is starting to get excited. Adventures with Garrett are always eventful.

  
"Um, I'll pick you up at 9-ish. It's colder up there so maybe like a jacket. Oh! And it's a farm so if you have hiking boots or anything bring them so we can walk around..." Garrett fires off a few more things he thinks of, and then they say their goodbye's for the night.

  
In the morning, Garrett shows up at 9:30 with a smile on his face. 

  
Andrew puts his backpack in the backseat and gets in the passenger seat. Garrett is beaming. He's practically vibrating with excitement.

  
"This is gonna be so fun! I made a playlist for the drive, are you ready?!"

  
"Yeah, let's go."

  
Garrett's playlist is phenomenal, as always. He has somehow compiled 100 songs that are perfect for the drive that both of them enjoy. One of Andrew's favorite things about Garrett is how passionate he is about music and his want to share it with others. He has four mixtapes from Garrett documenting this.

  
The five-hour drive goes by quickly. They talk the entire time about various things, all fairly deep and mind-bending. The snacks Andrew was promised consists of Sour Patch Kids, Rice Krispie Treats, and Cheeze-Its. Ninety percent of the snacks are gone by the time they reach the Airbnb. 

  
"Garrett, this is actually beautiful, holy shit," Andrew says as they drive through the farm and to the cabin. 

  
"I know, right! We have to check in with Michelle, the host, and I think she's going to give us a little tour."

  
The next hour is spent with Michelle on a tour around the property. The animals she tells them they can pet are the three horses (Green Bean "Greenie", Bailey, and Rio) and an outdoor dog (Bullseye). There is a ton of land and trails they have access to. They have the entire cabin to themselves, as Michelle and her family stay in a house on the other side of the property. She goes over everything they need to know one last time, then leaves. 

  
As soon as Michelle steps out the door Garrett busts out laughing. Andrew asks what he's laughing about. 

  
In between giggles, Garrett says, "That horse- that horse named Green Bean. Green Bean, Andrew!"

He spends a full minute laugh-crying about the name of the horse. Andrew laughs, too, the name getting more hilarious the more he thinks about it. 

  
After their laughing fit, they settle into their home away from home for the next few days. Garrett claims the room with a gigantic buffalo painting on the wall. They goof around in the cabin for a while, going through cabinets and figuring out exactly what they're working with. The most interesting thing they find is a skull in the living room set up as decor. 

  
"Do you think it's real?" Andrew asks, "What if Michelle's like a serial killer?"

"Andrew! No! Now it's spooky!"

"I'm sure it's fine, it's just decoration."

"If we get murdered it's your fault."

"You're the one who booked this place!"

"Well I didn't see the human skull in the photos!"

There are still a few hours of sunlight left, so they decide to go explore the farm. 

The horses have gone inside, and the dog is nowhere in sight, so Andrew and Garrett head off to the trailhead Michelle showed them. It's a warm night, and the clean air feels good. Nature reminds Garrett of Tennessee, he says he wants to go back and visit, maybe bring everyone else, too. Andrew says he'd be down for the trip. 

They're half a mile down the trail when Garrett notices something peculiar off the trail about 100 feet to the left. 

"Andrew, is that a graveyard?"

"Is what- Oh. I think so, oh my god, what?"

The two of them veer off the trail and towards it. There is a knee-high stone wall around a small clearing. Inside, there are a dozen or so gravestones. 

"Should we go in?" Garrett asks. 

"I don't know..." Andrew says, getting creeped out. 

"I wanna go look, I'm gonna go." Garrett steps over the wall and motions for Andrew to do the same. He reluctantly does. 

"Did it just get colder? This is weird, I don't think I like this," Andrew says, staying close to the wall and not wandering further like Garrett. 

"It is colder, but look!" Garrett is kneeling in front of a gravestone, somehow unfazed, "I can't read the name, but he was born in 1834 and died in 1893."

"Are they all that old?" 

Garrett wanders around a bit more, "Uh, I think the most recent one died in 1958."

Andrew aims his camera at Garrett and the grave he's next to and snaps a photo.   
"Come look at this, there's an orb or something."

He hustles over to Andrew and inspects the photo. There is a perfect circle just above the grave. There are bugs around, but they look completely different than the orb. 

"That's creepy, I got the chills, jeez." Garrett is smiling, but he does feel weird. 

They both take half a dozen pictures. A few of them have orbs, and they decide it's time to go back to the cabin and call it a night.

The walk back is spent rambling about the graveyard and how weird it felt. Andrew connects it back to the skull in the living room.

"What if it's from the graveyard?" 

"No! Stop! We have to sleep there!"

"I'm just saying!"

"I know, I know. That was creepy though, right?"

"No, yeah, it was super creepy. I loved this place before that, now I have a weird feeling."

"Yeah... it'll still be fun, nothing super spooky has happened."

The next few hours go by less scarily. The cabin still feels cozy, and they do their best to forget that there's a sketchy graveyard half a mile away on the same property.   
Andrew had the foresight to bring some actual food on the trip, so they have boxed Mac 'n Cheese for dinner. It's not great, but it's what they have. Michelle said they could help themselves to anything in the kitchen, but when they raided it earlier they only found condiments, milk, oatmeal, tea, and olive oil. Garrett didn't think to bring anything besides snacks and whiskey. 

At midnight they've both passed out while watching some bad TV movie. 

At 1:12 a crashing sound startles them awake. 

Each of them exclaims some form of "What the hell" and frantically look around. 

Andrew gets up and walks around. He finds the pot he used for the macaroni and cheese is on the floor instead of the counter where he set it to dry after washing it.

"Why is that on the floor?" Garrett asks as if Andrew would know. 

"I don't know," They look around for any cause, "It was on the counter, I don't know what happened."

"Ew, ew, ew, it was a ghost!"

Andrew laughs and shrugs it off, but returns to the couch, feeling safer closer to his friend. 

"Should we go home?" Garrett asks, uneasy. 

"I don't know. If you want to."

"Let's just stay until morning and then figure it out."

Andrew nods, "Alright, yeah."

In their respective rooms, they both fall into a light, restless slumber. 

A few hours later, Garrett wakes up to the feeling of something tickling his face. It takes him a second to wake up and realize what's happening, but when he does he freaks out. He shoots out of bed and turns the light on to find two spiders on his bed scurrying away. 

The commotion Garrett made wakes Andrew. He gets up just as Garrett is clutching his belongings and walking out of his room. 

"What's going on? What happened?"

"There were two spiders on my bed! One was on my face! Or two! I don't know, but I hated it! I'm just going to stay awake or sleep on the couch or something."

"I thought you didn't mind spiders, you have a ton at your house."

"One: those are my spiders, these are strangers spiders. Two: my spiders aren't crawling on my face while I'm trying to sleep!"

Andrew chuckles at the first half of that statement, "Okay, fair, but just sleep in my room or something. That couch is uncomfortable and like half your size."

"We are not both going to fit in your bed, I'm huge."

"Garrett, shut up, it's a queen-sized bed."

It doesn't take much more convincing before they're both in Andrew's bed. Well, Michelle's bed that Andrew claimed earlier today.

The rest of the night goes by well, no spiders, and no ghosts. Or at least, no ghostly events or interactions. 

It's 10 am when Andrew wakes up. It takes him a few seconds for the events of last night to come back to him. The most important details being that he is in an Airbnb and Garrett is the person next to him in bed.

"Garrett," Andrew croaks out in his morning voice, wondering if he's up yet but not wanting to turn over to see. 

When he gets no response he groans and gets up. Garrett is fast asleep with an arm hanging off the bed. He figures he'll let him wake up on his own and goes into the kitchen to find food. 

A couple of hours later, Garrett ambles out into the living room where Andrew is sitting.

"G'mornin'" He says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Mornin', how'd you sleep?"

"Would've been better without spiders and ghouls."

"There weren't any in my room, so." Andrew grins. 

Garrett rolls his eyes and asks if they're going to go ahead and leave, abandoning the day and a half they have left. They spend a few minutes talking about it and decide to go try to pet the horses, find and pet the dog, and then head home.

The horses are out grazing, so it doesn't take long for one to walk over to them. Luckily, it's Green Bean. They don't have any food for him, so he gets bored and goes back to the others. 

The dog is more elusive. It takes almost half an hour for them to spot him and get him to run over to them. He's full of energy, so they play for a while. Andrew and Garrett are more worn out than the dog when they finally stop.

The drive home goes by quicker than the drive there. 

"Hey, I'm sorry we didn't stay the whole time or have an amazing vacation like I said we would," Garrett says as he pulls up to Andrew's place to drop him off. 

"Don't worry about it. I had a good time, even with the spiders and ghosts and weird graveyard and possible human skull in the living room."

"We did get to pet a horse and a dog," Garrett reasons. 

"That is true."

"So it wasn't a complete waste."

"No adventure with you is a complete waste.

"Aww, Andrew," Garrett draws out his name, making him laugh.

"See ya, Garrett. Text me when you get home."

"See ya, have a good night!"

Andrew sits on his couch and runs through everything that happened. He went on a mini road trip with one of his best friends, ate his body weight in snacks, pet a horse, a dog, found and went inside of a graveyard, possibly touched a human skull, and had a possible ghost encounter. It was not what he had in mind, to say the least. He had a good time, though. His favorite parts were probably just the long talks with Garrett between everything that happened. Only Garrett could turn a fun farm vacation into a horror movie. 

  
Over at Garrett's house, he does the same thing. He wanted to have a good few days with a good friend. Instead, he got a spooky day and a half with a good friend. He washes his face after thinking about the spider confrontation. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bad about cutting their trip short and taking over Andrew's bed for the night. Ghouls and spiders are nothing to fuck with, though. 

  
Someday, maybe, they'll go on a proper vacation. One could hope.


End file.
